Love, Lies, Deceit Oh and Spirit
by xafraidofrealityx
Summary: The Strigoi attack in Shadow Kiss never happened, but a lot of other drama went on with Lissa and Spirit. Starts in the Cabin after the fight with Jesse and Ralf. Might be a one-shot. Please review to let me know if I should continue.
1. Chapter 1

So, I started re-reading some of the Vampire Academy books while I impatiently wait for "The Last Sacrifice" and I decided to put my own twist on the night in the cabin in Shadow Kiss. Not sure if it's worth continuing, so review and let me know :)

**The first night of the rest of my life**

How could Jesse do something like that to Lissa? To anybody! And why wasn't anybody letting me do anything about it? My eyes darted around the little cabin looking for a way to escape while Dimitri went and got the first aid kit. My adrenaline was still pumping strong through my veins, so if I had any injuries, I took no notice to them. Dimitri sat down in front of me and started dabing at my face.

"Oww! What the _hell_!"

"Rose. Calm down." Great... His guardian voice returned, he was all business.

"Well what the hell do you think your doing? Jesse and Ralf deserves way more than what they got!"

He gave me a stern look but softened his voice. "Rose, it's not up to you to decide what happens to them. I promise you they will be punished."

"No!" I screamed standing up with such force it even stunned Dimitri. I stormed for the door and almost got there, but he grabbed my wrists and spun me around. Pinning my arms to my side he looked into my eyes.

"Rose! This is not you! Snap out of it! Please... Please!"

I was fighting him, but I could hear the desperation in his voice. I refused to look in his eyes, if I did, I know he'd have control of me.

"Rose..." He chocked out, he sounded like he was going to cry, and I couldn't help but turn my gaze to meet his.

He kept his eyes intensly focused on my desperate face. I wanted him, every part of him, more than I'd ever wanted anything else in this life. Yes, even more than protecting Lissa, or beating up Jesse. _"They come first,"_ I know, I know, but this is Dimitri we are talking about. Strong, confident, loving, sweet, amazing Dimitri and in this very moment he wanted me too, there was no denying it. He snaked his hand around my waist, pulling me ever closer to him, completing me. Gazing into each others eyes, both hesitating; there was no going back if we gave in now. We were alone, without a worry of being seen there was nothing here to stop us. The moment before his lips crashed hungrily against mine felt like an eternity. But when they finally did, everything else in my life lay forgotten in the back of my mind because in that moment, that very second, my whole existence was consumed by his kiss. I could see it in his eyes that he wanted this more than he had ever wanted anything... "_Roza.."_ he murmered in my ear.

Gently laying me down on the bed he stayed hovering above me, taking in every inch of my body.

"My beautiful Roza..."

My heart melted completely.

"Dimitri, I don't care what anyone says, I love you and -"

He cut me off there; there would be no more waiting, we ached for each other, there was passion boiling in my blood just like the night that Victor had tricked me into wearing the amulet. Only this time, there was no amulet, just two Dhamphirs who were hopelessly desperate for each other despite the taboo of the Moroi world.

Forgive me for the cliche, but how can something so _right_ be considered so _wrong_?

"_Rose? Rose! I need to talk to you!"_

My resentment towards Lissa flared at that point, and I think Dimitri saw it in my eyes.

"What's wrong Rose? Do you not want this?" I could see the hurt he was trying to shield from his eyes.

"No, trust me, I want this. It's just..."

"...Lissa"

"_Rose? If you're listening I guess we can talk tomorrow, don't worry I'm safe and I'm okay. I just miss you that's all._"

I relaxed knowing that Lissa was okay, but some of that resentment and anger still bubbled within me.

"Rose? Rose! Whats wrong?"

"Nothing..."

"Don't lie to m-"

As much as I loved hearing him speak, I didn't want to talk about Lissa. It was him and I, and nothing else.

We continued kissing, compassionately and fiercely kissing as if we'd never have another opportunity like this ever again. Who knows? We might not...

"_Are you sure you want this Rose?_"

In response I started unbuttoning his black button up shirt, I could see his hard, tanned chest as I pulled his shirt from around his shoulders. The electricity was so strong I'm surprised my heart didn't stop! He was so amazing, gentle, caring...

"_I love you Roza, I've tried denying it and I can't, not anymore_."

And he proved it to me that night.

I always thought that your first time having sex, you'd feel awkward and inexperienced, self-conscious and silly. But Dimitri had been so gentle, so understanding, and was more than willing to let me take control. I couldn't find where I began or where he ended, it was all the same, we needed each other to survive, and as much as he tried to ignore it in the past, he felt just as strongly as I did.

We layed there for hours, just embracing what had just happened. No words needed to be said, we both knew that there was no more avoiding our relationship. We had to make it or break it. But not tonight, no... We'd enjoy it while we could, me wrapped oh so safely in his arms, me listening to his steady heartbeat as we both drifted off into one of the best sleeps I'd ever had.


	2. Chapter 2

_So I wasn't really sure where I wanted to take this story yet since many people have told me to continue it. This was just kind of a filler, but I've figured out a little bit where I want to take the story. For now at least, so I'm sorry for the short Chapter ^.^ Hopefully you enjoy._

_x-aor-x_

**The Walk of Shame**

Despite being in a completely different world than humans, we still shared a lot of the same customs. Yes, including the oh so famous walk of shame. Even though I slept soundly wrapped in Dimitri's arms, I still dreampt. I think it was my mind's way of processing how we were going to explain being gone all night to the other Guardians.

Dimitri was only sent to get me first aid, and then we were supposed to return to our respective rooms. Dimitri in the guardian's wing and I in the student dorms. I'm sure we could come up with something; who was I after all? Rose Hathaway, the reckless novice. They'll probably think that I was still freaking out over what Jesse did to Li-...

Lissa.

And then it started again; that uncontrollable rage. Fire burned within me, fueling me. My head started pounding and if I was a cartoon, I'm pretty sure my face would be beat red and steam would be coming out my ears. I tried to take deep breaths. If I woke Dimitri now then he'd try and stop me from giving Jesse exactly what he deserves. A laugh started building itself in my throat but I stifled it.

I slowly moved Dimitri's arm from around me and replaced it with the pillow that was beneath my head only moments before. Using all my novice training I snuck towards the door. It took everything I had to not sprint out of the cabin, to not let my flaring frustration get the better of me.

I opened the door as slowly as I could, hoping it wouldn't squeak or creek.

"Rose?"

Dammit.

"Rose, what are you doing?" He had a bemused look on his face. He thought I was embaressed about what happened between us last night.

"Umm..." I started fidgiting, dammit to hell. "I figured I'd get back to my dorm before the guardians noticed anything." It was a pretty solid excuse.

"Why are you shaking? What's wrong? Did something happen to Lissa?"

Calm Rose, just stay calm so that you can get to where you need to go.

"I'm just worried about her thats all. I haven't talked to her or seen her since the uhm... Incident."

My impatience grew.

Something changed in the way he was looking at me. It was as though it was finally hitting him what had happened last night. He stood up wearing nothing but a pair of silky black boxers and walked over to me.

"_Roza..._"

Without hesitation he picked me up and began kissing me again but my anger did not ebb this time. It just kept growing, and growing. I knew it wouldn't go away until I finally rearranged Jesse's face... personally. But his lips felt so warm and soft against mine... maybe Jesse could wa-

No, Dimitri would not continuously calm me down simply by kissing me, so I used the same excuse I used earlier.

"Dimitri, we need to get back to the school... people will be wondering what happened to us."

He sighed as he pulled away and finally put me down.

"I suppose your right, look who's being the responsible one." He chuckled. We dressed, sharing a few stolen kisses and calmly I intertwined my fingers with his and led him back towards the school.


End file.
